The electronic cigarette is mainly used for a user to give up smoking and replace the cigarette. The traditional electronic cigarette comprises a battery assembly, an atomizer assembly, a circuit board for controlling the battery assembly to power the atomizer assembly, and a press-key switch installed on the circuit board to trigger the operation of the circuit board. The circuit board usually is electrically connected to the battery assembly via soldered wires. However, when using the soldered wires, it is inconvenient to hackle the wires and the assembling process is miscellaneous and complicated, which leads to a low productive efficiency.